Korra The Avatar Episode 2
by SkyDawn1
Summary: In this episode the avatar and company spend time going to Food Lion and then to the karate studio as Tahno is waiting for them, will the avatar face Tahno down? or will she get her butt kicked? spoiler alert she gets her butt handed to her!


Korra The Avatar Episode 2 The Revelation

Another bright flash of light pierced through the darkness as the voices once silent was now louder than a trumpet "KORRA" the voices screamed out in unison as I found myself back at the karate studio where I first met Mako...and where I had the run in with Tahno "TELL ME WHAT IS THIS? WHY AM I HERE?" I screamed looking for some kind of answer as I raced to the changing room only to see Tahno standing over my unconscious body "what a waste of a life" Tahno said as I saw myself helpless on the ground "YOU BASTARD! YOU SAID I WAS THE AVATAR! WHAT IS THIS AVATAR YOU SPEAK OF?" I screamed again as no answer came, but as Tahno turned around I felt his eyes make contact with mine as he used his water bending to engulf my body in water as he was trying to drown me "STOP IT YOU BASTARD!" I said as an aura formed around me, I then used my strength to tear up the ground that Tahno was standing on and threw it against a nearby wall, but it was no use as that didn't seem to budge him "STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" I screamed running at him with full force as he simply dodged my attack and I fell into my now dead deceased body "goodbye avatar" Tahno said as I watched him leave...  
then all went black as the only thing that was heard was the voice...that same voice that had been with me through all of these...visions?  
dreams? "Korra...wake up...wake up" it said as I lost consciousness, I then bolted up awake only to fall off the couch as Mako knelt down to help me to my feet "Korra! are you okay?" he said as I looked at him blushing as he noticed one of my bra straps hanging from my arm "I...I'm okay...it was just a really...intense dream" I said as I moved the bra strap back up "well it didn't seem like any dream to me, it seemed like you were in a struggle of some sort" Mako said placing a hand on my shoulder to which I looked away "look Mako...you've been so nice to me and I really thank you for all you've done...letting me stay here and helping me to train when I get better...but if you knew the truth about me..." I said sitting down on the couch as Mako sat beside me "well, you can always try me" he said as the thoughts began racing through my head "I have no idea what happened to me last night...I have no memory's of it...but Tahno knows exactly who I am...my real name is Robert and before all of this I used to be a guy" I said closing my eyes waiting for him, like my mother to kick me out on the street "woa...wait a minute...didn't you have brownish hair and a black shirt with blue pants and black shoes on?" Mako asked as I nodded "strange that I can remember what I wore on that day...but when it comes to that night...I can't" I said as Mako moved up to me "I remember you" he said as I looked at him questioningly "you...do? but how?" I said as my eyes widened "please! tell me what happened to me on that night! please you have to tell me!" I said grabbing onto his shirt with tears in my eyes "hey hey it's okay" Mako said wiping the tears from my eyes "I remember Tahno being there as well, but I never thought anything of it...in truth I was out there because I got a tip from a friend that something was going down in that part of the area...and when I got there I noticed Tahno walking alone and saw you, then as soon as you entered the fray there were others but Tahno didn't seem bothered by your presence at all...until that light" Mako said stopping on light "light? what light?" I asked wanting to get the full story "it was a flash of light that just...hit you, Tahno and the others looked on as we all saw you transform into who you are now, it must have spooked the others as they high-tailed it out of there with Tahno screaming and sounding more pissed off than usual" Mako continued as I folded my legs up to my chest and buried my face "now my own mother has kicked me out of the house...and you'll probably do the same...I'll just go" I said as I was getting ready to get up but was stopped by Mako as he placed his hand on my arm "listen Korra, I don't care who you were in a past life...and I would never kick you out of my house because of that, I will always be by your side no matter what" he said moving over to me as our eyes met "thank you Mako" I said as I felt him move closer to me as I moved closer to him "M...Mako...what...are we doing" I said blushing as he smiled "I don't know...what are we doing?" he said as our lips almost touched as Bolin came out of the bedroom yawning "hey guys what's going on?" he said as me and Mako moved away from each other as I coughed and began to blush red "oh nothing Bolin, me and Korra were just talking" Mako said as a tint of red brushed across his face as he stood up straightening his shirt "oh, well me and Pabu were about to go out for food, you and Korra wanna come?" he said as Pabu streaked across the room before jumping on the couch startling me "WOA WOA WOA IS THAT THING GONNA KILL ME?" I screamed jumping over the couch and peeking up at the creature "whoa relax Korra! this here's Pabu, and he's a ferret!" Bolin said as I looked at him weirdly as Pabu ran over to Bolin and latched onto his shoulder "that doesn't look like any regular ferret" I said as he smiled "ah me and Pabu go way back, I found him one day when me and Mako were exploring an area outside china" he said as I calmed down and got up "well you do know there are no pets allowed in stores right? I said as Bolin crossed his arms "of course I do, that's why I keep him outside since he knows how to stay and won't run off anywhere...unless there's food" Bolin said as I stretched my arms and yawned feeling a slight pain on the right side of my body causing me to get back on the couch "hey Korra,  
you should stay here and get some rest" Mako said as I managed to ignore the pain and stand back up "no, I want to help out as well, you let me into your home so I figure the best way to repay your hospitality is by helping with the food cost" I said digging into my pocket and pulling out the billfold as Bolins mouth dropped "HOLY! with this much money we'll have enough to eat like kings!" Bolin exclaimed as Mako took the billfold from me "wow...well Tahno's loss is our gain" he said making me step back "woa whoa woa...that belongs to Tahno?"  
I said as he nodded "he must have dropped it when he ran out the night you transformed and you must have pocketed it yourself in your state without realizing it" he said as I stopped him "are you sure we can just use his money like this?" I said as he looked at me and sighed "listen we need this money for our food and shelter...and besides he dropped it and he really didn't give you a perfect welcome now did he?"  
Mako said as I looked at him "I know...and I'm even guilty of using it as well...but if we give it back to him maybe he'll appreciate it" I said as Mako looked at me and smiled "your a real heart of gold girl huh" he said handing me back the billfold as I stuffed it back in my pocket "I just want to do what's right" I said looking down to find I was still in my bra as I looked up at Mako "Ummm do you know where my shirt and top went? I asked as Mako paused for a minute and went into the back and coming out minutes later with a clean pressed shirt and top handing them both to me "Ummm sorry about taking your shirt and top off...I had to assess the situation" he said blushing while handing me my shirt and top back to which I slipped both on as my cheeks grew redder "it's okay...my pants might need to go in as well" I said brushing my hair as he moved over to me "well when we get back maybe I can put more than just the pants in the wash"  
Mako said causing me to cover my face as he pulled me over to him "your so cute when your shy" he said as I felt a kiss on my neck causing me to breathe heavily "Ummm lovebirds? you two ready to go" I heard Bolin say as me and Mako broke the embrace and I let my hands down only to find I was bleeding from my nose "crap I'll be right back...umm where's the bathroom?" I said as Mako pointed "down the hall and make a right" he said as I nodded and quickly popped in and out of the bathroom with a tissue as we all began our trip to the local Food Lion.

When we got to the store Bolin set Pabu down and pointed a finger at him "now Pabu, you stay here and be a good ferret you hear" Bolin said as Pabu just stood there sniffing around "okay then good Pabu here's a treat" Bolin said taking a pellet out of his pocket and handing it to the ferret as it quietly munched on it, and as we entered the store Mako turned to face me and Bolin "now Bolin, were not going to have an incident like we did the last time we came here is that right?" he said shooting a look at Bolin who was looking innocent "oh come on Mako! it was just that once and seriously count Chocula scares me!" Bolin said while rubbing the tips of his fingers together giving an embarrassed look to which Mako sighed and turned to me "okay Korra since your gonna be staying with us it might be best to get what you would like" he said as I nodded "and make sure to take Bolin with you, I'm gonna do some shopping in the section down there and you two can shop over in that section so we both can meet in the middle" he added as we nodded and went to the dairy aisle "so you and Mako huh?" Bolin said as I looked down the dairy isle as I turned to face Bolin "what do you mean?" I said as Bolin gave me a sly grin "oh come on, the way he held you in his arms, the way he kissed your neck, the way you looked at him, admit it...your both in love" he said as I laughed a little "sorry Bolin...it's just that who would fall in love with someone who was once a guy" I said sighing "I don't know why I was chosen...hell I don't even know what possessed me to be at the place I was...it sounds strange" I added as Bolin piped up "well my brother is a good hearted person, plus he can see a person's heart as well...that's how he was able to open up to you like he has" he said as I sighed picking up a gallon of milk and turning around only to find we didn't have a cart "for the love of...ugh hold on I'll go get a cart"  
I said setting the milk down and dashing over to the carts to grab one and dashing back only to hear Bolin gasp "WOW" was the only thing he said as I put the milk in the cart "what's wrong?" I said as he pointed to me "it only took you three seconds to grab a cart all the way down that aisle and come back" he said as I shrugged "I kinda thought it took longer than that" I said as we walked to the end of the aisle only to see Mako waving and motioning us "hey go see what Mako wants" Bolin said as I nodded and rushed over to him "oh wow!  
you are fast" Mako said laughing as I smiled "so...what did you want?" I said as he kissed me on the lips "just wanted to steal a kiss from a beautiful lady" he said as I blushed dark red and covered my face "MAKO!" I screamed as my hands muffled most of the scream as he held me in his arms "I'm so embarrassed" I said as he smiled "I love you Korra" he said as a twinge came to my eye "t...that's it I don't know about you anymore" I said throwing my finger everywhere as my face was hot red "lets...lets just...UGH" I said running back to Bolin as Mako wore a sly grin "hey Ko...Korra? are you okay?" Bolin said as I sighed loudly "your brother is making it hard to shop" I said as he laughed "well my brother is known for his sly ways" Bolin said as I snapped my head to him "he's done this with OTHER girls?"  
I said getting mad and not knowing why "well a few until you came into his life" he added as I covered my face "I'm sorry...it's just that when I'm around him I...I feel weird" I said as we picked up some cereal "well maybe you should tell him how you feel" Bolin said nudging me as I put my hands down from my face "your right...I should" I said as we continued shopping until we came to the middle of the store and met with Mako "so I see you two have been busy" Mako said as we both nodded "yea we got quite a lot of things" I added as Mako went behind me and slapped my butt causing me to eep and turn around "Mako that's my butt! and not here!" I said blushing as Bolin nodded "I have to agree with Korra Mako" Bolin said as Mako sighed "oh fine then" he said as we all went up to the checkout counter and paid for our thing's "okay then! a shopping day that didn't end with Bolin being scared" Mako said as we all left the store "yea yea, come on Pabu" Bolin called out as Pabu got on his shoulder and we all left to go back home.

As we got inside the house Mako and Bolin began to put the groceries up "hey guys, do you mind if I use the bathroom and take a shower?"  
I said to which Mako made a whistle "how about I join ya" he said as a big blush hit me "I'm...going...bathroom...yea" I said as I spun around and hit the wall "Korra are you okay?" Mako added worriedly as I laughed it off "I'm fine...fine who me? I'm just fine" I said laughing nervously as I went to the bathroom while Mako was staring at me the whole time "hey bro, your gonna kill our new house guest if you keep making that sort of impression on her" Bolin said snickering as Mako rolled his eyes "oh come on Bolin the girls cute! and besides I kinda like to make her blush" he said putting up the groceries "yea just be careful you don't fall too far in love bro" Bolin said as I exited the bathroom wearing a big blue fuzzy robe with a beautiful blue and silver lining sash as I mock stretched and walked into the living room where Mako and Bolin were just playing a round of cards "uh hey guys" I said sitting down on the couch and lying back as Mako turned to me "so how was the shower? did it help your body any?" Mako said in a concerned voice to which I nervously laughed and nodded when in reality...it was the worst experience ever "I really needed that shower" I said lying out my teeth as Mako smiled, just then I sat up and looked at the two "oh hey, can we possibly train now?" I asked as Mako and Bolin both looked at me "sure if your feeling up for it"  
he said as I nodded "I'll be ready in a bit" I said hopping off the couch and running to the nearest room to change.

We got to the karate studio only to meet Tahno and his friends hanging outside the hallway when he spotted me and smirked causing me to furrow my brow and clench my fists "it's that idiot again" I said as Mako saw my mood and step in front of me "listen Korra there's nothing to worry about, he won't be hurting you while I'm here" he said as I unclenched my fists and sighed "well well well look who's decided to show their worthless faces again? it's the avatar and the fire ferret dweebs" Tahno said as Mako and Bolin both stepped back looking at me "woa...the avatar?" Mako said looking at me "hold up hold up...Korra is the avatar?" Bolin said as Tahno smiled crossing his arms "that's right folks, the one and only avatar has come to fail all of you with her worthless attempts" Tahno added as I began to get pissed by all of this "okay...what IS an avatar? huh? do I fly a plane to you? does it look like I know how to fly a freakin plane?" I said as Bolin coughed a bit "Ummm Korra...that's an aviator your thinking of" he said as I cooled off my anger and looked at him "really?  
OH YEA...then what is an avatar?" I said scratching my head as Tahno began laughing "this is hilarious, the avatar doesn't know who she is!" Tahno said as my anger returned "I am NOT an avatar!" I yelled out as I stomped the floor causing the ground to shake "I have no idea what an avatar is...I mean is it a movie roll? or am I being made fun of and avatar is another way of saying idiot? and if so why not say idiot?" I said as Tahno began to get annoyed "and trust me if I were this avatar you've hyped up beyond anything...why would I be spending my time on you" I said as the group moved away from Tahno while they began dissing him "why you pathetic little BITCH! I'll make sure to paint the walls with your blood when I'm done with you" he said running up to me and punching me in the stomach with all of his force causing me to cough up spit and fall to the ground "NOW DIE!" he said as his hand came down at my head as I closed my eyes...but after a couple of seconds nothing happened as I opened an eye and saw that Mako had used his earth bending to grab Thanos hand before he was able to strike me "enough!" Mako demanded as Tahno broke free and smiled kicking me so hard a flew back against the wall "whatever you say" Tahno said as Mako and Bolin rushed over to me "KORRA!" they both screamed as they got to me "please Korra...please be okay" he said picking me up as my eyes slowly began to open "Tahno! this is your second warning, 2 weeks suspended from the karate studio effective immediately!" the receptionist said as Tahno stormed out of the building along with his friends, but not before shooting me an icy cold stare "oh Korra" Mako said as I opened my eyes up more "M...Mako" I said giving him a small smile as he hugged me "lets go home" he said as he began carrying me to the house as Bolin followed after.

At the house, Mako placed me on the couch as I began to rest my eyes "hey Korra?" Mako said looking at me as my eyes began to open "yea what is it?" I asked questioningly as Bolin went into the kitchen to grab a cloth "Tahno said you were the avatar...is that true?" he asked as I looked up at the ceiling "for the love of god not you too" I said placing my hands over my face "I have no idea WHAT an avatar is, and what information I got from Tahno wasn't even enough at all" I said trying to wrap my head around everything "okay I want you to tell me what he told you" Mako said as Bolin emerged from the kitchen and placed a wet cloth against my forehead "he said the avatar controlled the four elements of fire, air, water, and earth...but I don't know what that's supposed to mean or do...I'm just a normal girl...well I was a normal guy until I transformed and became a normal girl but you get the idea by now" I said as Mako waved his hand at Bolin to give us some privacy "look...something happened that night and only Tahno knows what's going on...we need to train you for the tournament,  
right now your weak" Mako said as my eyes narrowed and I got up and shot him a very angry stare "what...did you just call me?" I said as my blood began to boil over "Ummm wait wait...I...I didn't mean it that way honest" Mako said as I stood up fully and held my stomach "you think I'M WEAK!" I shouted as the floor began to shake, little at first but growing bigger as my rage began to almost consume me "HOW DARE YOU THINK I'M WEA..." I screamed but was caught off guard as Mako went over and began to kiss me fully on the lips as my whole face shot dark red and I began to kiss him back, his taste was a mixture of peanut butter with a hint of caramel as I felt myself become calm in an instant, and as he pulled his lips away from mine we looked into each others eyes to which I began to break down and cry to which he held me close into his arms "I...I'm sorry" I managed to blurt out in between sobs "hey it's okay" Mako said as we held each other for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was only for a few minutes as he then set me back down on the couch and our eyes met once again "our training begins tomorrow Korra" Mako said as I nodded and rested back on the couch closing my eyes not knowing what the hell happened minutes ago...I guess I really was weak...I had to accept I was weak in order to push myself to get better and stronger...to get the answers I wanted...I was gonna have to train...and prepare for the fight that would hopefully answer everything.

Episode 2 of the revision is done! remember this is the same story, just some thing's changed! plus there's more of a Korko thing here at first...but not really sure on what to do for the Korasami route...we'll see!

(A/N) Thanks for the words of encouragement guys! and thanks for the faves and follows, what will happen to Korra? will she learn the truth? and what has become of Tahno? and will Korra and Mako ever make more kissy face? and what is up with Pabu? find out in the next episodes!


End file.
